Home brewing of beer is becoming an increasingly popular pastime and now represents a significantly sized niche industry.
As part of the home brewing process, wort is stored in large containers, called carboys. Carboys tend to be able to hold gallons of wort (or any fluid), and therefore can become extremely heavy when filled anywhere near capacity. Therefore when it comes to having to move the carboy, the carboy may be extremely heavy, and may thus be challenging to move for the user. It goes without saying that picking up such an item may damage a user's back.
Several attempts have been made to offer carrying aids to users to help carry carboys. One proposed solution includes a harness-type belt system that is wrapped around the whole carboy. The belt system includes a top portion that can be held/gripped, so that the carboy can then be carried. However, the harness is toilsome to put onto the carboy, and the process of putting on/taking off the harness must be repeated each time the user wants to use the harness item to carry a different carboy. Furthermore certain materials, if used for the belt elements, may fail, for example, due to poor stitching.
Most of these proposed carrying aids do not correctly or helpfully balance the carboy centrally when carried (and/or balance load centrally), which can make the carboy more difficult to carry for the user, and increases chances of the carrying aid failing (ie breaking).